


rain is falling (like rhinestones)

by doublej (ryliner)



Series: twitter au! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: Ever since they reconnected - on Twitter, of all places - they've been together more often than not, sometimes to hook up, sometimes just because Jaebum wants to hang out. It's been interesting, Jinyoung thinks.





	rain is falling (like rhinestones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 1 year since the first part and boy did i miss her!!! here's jjp working it out ft. quiet puppy jaebum who's in tune with his feelings and jy who refuses to admit he just might l*ke the boy he socked in the face 

They've been camped out in the library for hours. Jinyoung's managed to work through an entire stack of notes, happy enough to call it a day, but Jaebum is insistent that he won't be leaving until his essay is done.

"Hyung," he says, nudges Jaebum's foot underneath the table. "I think I'll head home now."

"Oh? Alright," Jaebum says, glasses low on his nose, hair sticking up cutely from the number of times he's run a rough hand through it. He reaches automatically for his car-keys, finds it buried underneath some papers. "I'll give you a lift then."

Jinyoung shakes his head, ignores how his heart skips a stubborn beat. "Nah," he says, looks away. "I'll get the bus."

"You sure?" Jaebum asks, so earnest. 

This isn't the first time Jaebum's offered to send him home, but Jinyoung's yet to have told him 'yes'. "I," he starts, busies himself by packing things neatly away into his bag. "I think I'll manage. You should stay, finish your paper."

Jaebum stands when he has his bag zipped shut and over his shoulder. "Text me later?" he asks, reaches out to touch Jinyoung's elbow.

"Sure," Jinyoung says. He knows Jaebum wants to kiss him, has learned that he's the type, but he mutters a quick 'bye' and makes for the exit instead, doesn't linger or turn to look over his shoulder as he shoves open the double doors and takes the stairs two at a time. He's halfway down when he hears his name being called.

Jaebum is standing there, glasses still askew and hair pressed flat to his forehead. "Jinyoung-ah," he says, breathless. He must've run. "Just let me drive you home."

Jinyoung switches his bag from one shoulder to the other, forces himself to meet Jaebum's hopeful gaze. "You've got work to do," he says.

"I'm done," Jaebum tells him, holding his own laptop case, headphones slung around his neck.

"Oh," Jinyoung says, finally, and then surprises them both by adding, "Alright then. I'd like that."

-

He's heard from multiple people that Im Jaebum drives fast, but the ride home is a slow and careful one. Despite this, the time it takes to get to Jinyoung's apartment passes by in a rush, and they're more than halfway there before Jinyoung can even blink.

Outside, it's dark. He doesn't realise he's jiggling his leg until Jaebum reaches blindly over to cover his knee with a hand, never once takes his eyes off the road. Jinyoung stills.

They're not dating, but Jaebum sure acts like they are.

Ever since they reconnected - on Twitter, of all places - they've been together more often than not, sometimes to hook up, sometimes just because Jaebum wants to hang out. It's been interesting, Jinyoung thinks, seeing this new side to him. He's sure his high school self would be delighted to know that he does fuck Im Jaebum after all like he'd always hoped he would. 

Not that he'd ever admit to it, if Jaebum were to ever ask. 

The hand disappears from his knee so Jaebum can switch gears at a red-light. His fingers are short and efficient on the gearstick, and Jinyoung has to look away, watch out the window again at the passing street lights, the office buildings.

A moment later, when they're moving again, Jaebum's hand returns low on his thigh, though Jinyoung doesn't think he was fidgeting that time.

"We're here," Jaebum says, pulls into the parking lot of Jinyoung's apartment complex. He takes his hand away. "Can I walk you up?" 

"Sure," Jinyoung says, clutches his bag tight. He glances over at Jaebum then, sees the way his expression has softened in the yellow light, looks younger almost, quietly handsome. Not at all like how he used to be when they were kids, when Jinyoung had sworn that he hated him, punched him in the face. "You - should stay, maybe. Spend the night. It's getting late," he lists off, says it before he can come up with all the reasons why that would be a bad idea. 

"Okay," Jaebum says. His voice is even, but something about the line of his shoulders loosens.

They choose to take the stairs, walking in silence, Jaebum's breath somewhat accelerated from behind Jinyoung.

The lightbulb on the second floor flickers, casting long shadows across the far wall. 

Jinyoung doesn't have to check behind his shoulder to know Jaebum is following, sees it in their dancing silhouettes, but turns his head anyway and finds dark, unrestrained desire in Jaebum's eyes as he pushes him back against the railing, crowds him in, lifts a steady hand to his face.

For a moment, he pauses, brushes a thumb along the line of Jinyoung's chin.

Jinyoung, never one to like a wait, makes an impatient sound at that, twists his fingers fast in the fabric of Jaebum's shirt and pulls him in so that their mouths meet rough and desperate, Jinyoung closing his eyes, sucking on Jaebum's lower lip, bites until it's red and swollen and he has Jaebum sighing into his mouth as if content.    

They part abruptly when Jaebum's hand ventures and slips into Jinyoung's back-pocket, a tight fit, Jinyoung looking up and down the staircase.

"Your apartment," Jaebum says. 

"Yeah," Jinyoung replies, stupid with it now. He manages to push Jaebum away a little, firm hand at his shoulder, and stands on uncertain legs.

It takes him a minute before he can compose himself and make for the next flight of stairs. Already, Jaebum is warm and close behind him.

- 

Jinyoung's apartment isn't very big, though Jaebum still makes it a point to shove him up against every possible surface before they even make it to the bedroom, presses a hard kiss to his mouth when they get the door shut, leaves bruising skin along the line of his neck at the kitchen counter. 

They kick over a potted plant in their hurry for the bed, Jaebum thinking it's funny that Jinyoung gets his shirt stuck around his ears.

"You shouldn't be laughing at the person who's about to suck your dick," Jinyoung tells him, sour now.

They're lying together on their backs, Jinyoung's sheets newly changed and soft to touch.

The only light he has turned on is the one from his desk-lamp, dim and sharp across Jaebum's face. Jinyoung shouldn't feel so comfortable with Jaebum here, so at home, and yet.

"Hey," Jaebum says. He rolls over, nudges Jinyoung's thighs apart and plants his knee there to keep him spread. "You're thinking too much."

"I've got to," Jinyoung says, "Enough for the both of us," he adds, and Jaebum's serious expression gives way to a boyish grin. It blooms like a flower, takes over his face in the soft half-moon of his eyes, the upward tug of his lips. He's pressing down with the whole weight of his body, balanced, reaching for Jinyoung's wrists. 

His thumb presses into pulse points as his left hand pins Jinyoung's arms neatly over his head.

"I could flip us over, you know," Jinyoung tells him, gives an unimpressed look even as Jaebum rolls his hips. "I've done it before."

"You've tried and _failed_ before," Jaebum corrects, does something with his thigh between Jinyoung's legs that has him gasping with it, involuntary, surprised. There's that look in his eyes again, a deep, uncontrolled want that has Jinyoung's heart kicking low in his chest. 

"I succeeded just as often," he replies, doesn't know why he keeps talking. 

Jaebum's smile doesn't fade. "Only when I let you," he says, elbow planted in firm beside Jinyoung's head, thumb moving on his wrist in slow, even circles. Jinyoung has to bite back on a groan when Jaebum does dip his head to scatter light kisses along his throat. It's been months, but he doesn't think he'll ever get used to Jaebum and his teasing touches, the way he makes him feel sometimes.

"Please just - touch me," Jinyoung says, tired now of playing games, adds a breathless "hyung," for good measure. 

Jaebum pulls away at that, affected. "Okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jinyoung says. Then he bites down on Jaebum's lower lip, sudden and almost hard enough to break skin before he leans back with a frown. "Hey. If you're not going to fuck me," he says, is about to start bitching, but Jaebum never does let him finish, makes a noise low in his throat and surges forward to cover his mouth in a deep, bruising kiss until finally, finally Jinyoung stops thinking, lets it happen with a quiet, pleased exhale.

-

They must have fallen asleep somehow. Jinyoung doesn't really remember doing so, knows they stayed up for a bit just talking, Jaebum getting up after a moment to clean them both up, the rest of the night nothing more than a pleasant blur.

Daylight filters in through the gaps in the blinds when he opens his eyes, desk-lamp still on and painting the room a weak yellow.

Beside him, though not quite close enough to touch, is Jaebum.

The rise and fall of his chest is even, breathing near inaudible until Jinyoung starts listening for it.

For a long few minutes, he does just that while he contemplates what to do, wonders if he should wake Jaebum up, twists to lie down flat on his stomach to watch Jaebum's face in silence.

His mouth hangs slightly open, slack-soft with deep sleep. An arm is thrown carelessly over his eyes to keep the sun out.

Jinyoung's about to reach and shake Jaebum awake, tell him to go home before this can turn into something else, ask him to leave – but then Jaebum's forehead creases into an unhappy frown, furrowed like he's upset, and the arm across his face reaches out blindly to snake overtop Jinyoung's waist, tug him in like it's just that easy.

Jinyoung drops his hand back down to the mattress, lets himself be reeled in until his head is pillowed over Jaebum's chest.

Maybe he doesn't feel like moving away anyway. The room is as cold as ever, air-conditioning whirring gently overhead, and it doesn't help that he barely managed to pull on a pair of boxers last night - Jaebum's, he's sure of it now, the waistband a little tight at his hips.

It would be impossible, he thinks, to go back to sleep now, not when there are light shivers running along his skin like ants, not without Jaebum's arm around him, safe, secure.

He slings a leg over Jaebum's hip, watches his expression. Jaebum inhales, breathes out evenly, and Jinyoung's warm now, wonderfully warm and comfortable, and he closes his eyes thinking about how usually the only warm thing in his bed is him, and that's not as good, doesn't even compare. Nothing like this, nothing like comfort.

-

 **@pjyjyjy** why did i find this on my phone... ... ?  **@jeobaem**

**@jflawless_j**   **@pjyjyjy** LOL 

 **@markustuan @pjyjyjy** hate to break it to u friend but that's ur bf 

 **@pjyjyjy** **@markustuan** 1\. no 2. and?

 **@jflawless_j @pjyjyjy @markustuan**  well he has RIGHTS, mr park 

 **@markustuan @pjyjyjy @jflawless_j**  that's Debatable 

 **@jeobaem @pjyjyjy** your phone doesn't have a passcode. you take long showers. heh :) 

 **@jflawless_j @pjyjyjy @jeobaem** the question is why werent u in the shower with him HAHAHA

 **@markustuan @pjyjyjy@jeobaem @jflawless_j** do u really want an answer to ur question

 **@pjyjyjy @jeobaem @marktustuan @jflawless_j** how do i block all of u..?  

"What? Why do I get blocked?" Jaebum asks, sounding put out. He's standing by Jinyoung's kitchen stove, fiddling with his phone as he watches over the scrambled eggs. Jinyoung looks up at him from the living room couch, amused, unbothered that Jaebum's still _here_. "Didn't you like my selfies, Jinyoung-ssi?" 

"They were very charming," Jinyoung tells him, resists the urge to smile when Jaebum does, boyish and handsome and happy. 


End file.
